kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Revivals
WARNING: Massive spoilers below. Read at your own risk. throws Dadsuki to the side, preventing him from killing Steve and Olivia.]] A list of the deceased characters (either physically or mentally) that have come back to life at some point from Trooper Village Stories and Peter Tagg's other shows. The majority of these characters were brought back to life by Doc Kermit Frogglegg. Other characters, such as Raiden and Kirby Bulborb, have more complicated revivals. A list of characters that died and stayed dead can be found below. Classic Kirby * Gruffalo Dawson temporarily dies after being killed by Ripster, but was reincarnated as a Pikmin, although somehow managing to get his original body back later on. * Wenlock and Mandeville are also killed by Ripster, but re-appear years later. It's assumed Steve asked Doc Kermit Frogglegg to revive both them and Gruffalo Dawson off-screen. Trooper Village Stories * Raiden briefly dies but is revived moments afterwards. It's assumed he faked his death. * Alternate Olimar was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. He is later revived by Evangelos Constantinou and Brittany as a Cyber Clone. * Alternate Louie was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. He is later revived by Evangelos Constantinou and Brittany as a Cyber Clone. * Alternate President was killed after crash landing on the Pikmin planet. He is later revived by Evangelos Constantinou and Brittany as a Cyber Clone. * Minako Aino is killed by Dadsuki on the 28th of August. Before dying, she mentions Mayor R Bulborb and how much of an otaku he is. She is later revived by Doc Kermit Frogglegg. * Underhut originally died in The Troopari War but was revived by Makuta 30,000 years later. His second and death occurs after his skull is ripped apart by Brittany. He is later revived by Doc Kermit Frogglegg. * Steve and Olivia are stabbed to death by Cyber Captain Olimar. They are later revived by Doc Kermit Frogglegg. * Joe is killed by Cyber Captain Olimar after Brittany is impressed with him killing two people at once. He is later revived by Doc Kermit Frogglegg. * Noah attempts to avenge Steve and Olivia by killing Cyber Captain Olimar, Brittany, and Dadsuki. However, moments before doing this, Dadsuki stops time and defeats Noah with The World. Noah barely survives the fight with Brittany with fatal wounds. Before he dies, he gives the last of his power to Kirby Bulborb, Bowser, and Nicole. He is later revived by Doc Kermit Frogglegg. * Crimson is stabbed to death by Brittany. Afterwards, Brittany tells Kirby that "he made the cut", referencing a comment Kirby made months before about Yuri. He is later revived by Doc Kermit Frogglegg. * Mayor R Bulborb tragically dies after attempting to kill Brittany and Dadsuki but ultimately being severely injured by The World. Knowing he would die, Mayor R Bulborb transforms into Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine one last time. To ensure the safety of everyone in Trooper Village, Mayor R Bulborb grabs Britany and self-destructs, instantly killing both him and Brittany. He is later revived by Doc Kermit Frogglegg. * Brittany instantly dies in the explosion caused by Sailor Bulborb: The Ultimate Killing Machine. She is unintentionally later revived by Doc Kermit Frogglegg. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening * Grace Yazawa is stabbed to death by Ashley Buu after witnessing the "deaths" of Sans and Papyrus. She is later revived by Doc Kermit Frogglegg. * Snowball and Sunset Peach are stabbed to death by Majin Buu. They are later revived by Doc Kermit Frogglegg. Steve The Trooper Adventures * Kirby Bulborb, in an attempt to save Twig and the others, consumed the missiles fired upon them. Kirby died when the missiles went off within him. He was later revived in Starlight Platinum, only to seemingly meet his end at the hands of a Teridax, though it was never fully confirmed if Kirby had lived or died. Trivia * As the one to bring the majority of these characters back to life, Doc Kermit Frogglegg is the only one that remembers their deaths. See also * List of Deaths Category:Lists